Bofoi
|height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |weapons = Large remote controlled robot |occupation = Hero Scientist |level = S-Class |rank = 6 (Current) 7 (Giant Meteor Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 21 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Tesshō Genda |english = Taylor Henry}} Dr. Bofoi '(ボフォイ博士, ''Bofoi Hakase), also known by his hero alias ''' Metal Knight (メタルナイト, Metarunaito), is the S-Class Rank 6 hero for the Hero Association. He covers many services such as weapons sponsor and facility construction for the Hero Association. Appearance Not much is known about Bofoi's real appearance as his full face has only been shown in the webcomic. From what has been seen he has white hair and a large nose. He is also seen wearing a lab coat over his blue shirt. Bofoi acts mainly through the use of robots controlled from a safe distance. Two of his robots have been displayed, the first a large unit capable of flight with a high level of firepower attached. The second was much smaller, roughly human sized and with no visible weaponry, possibly used for reconnaissance. Personality He appears to have an avid interest in any form of high technology, as shown when he sent one of his robots to collect remnants or look for anything that might be useful in the wreckage of the Dark Matter Thieves' ship. Despite being a hero, he has little compassion for others if it won't benefit him. Even when a meteor is about to strike Z-City, his only concern is the reliability of his new missiles. Because of Drive Knight's warning to Genos, anything about Bofoi remains mysterious. After Saitama destroys all of his robots, he begins to gain interest in the Caped Baldy and begins to spy on Saitama intensively since he considered the latter to be a potential threat to his ranking in the future. He is also aware of the corruption inside the administration of the Hero Association but isn't at all above using their pettiness to his own gain. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Sometime prior to the original storyline, Child Emperor worked as Metal Knight's assistant. Plot Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc As Genos prepares to take on the giant meteor, a large robot flies by and lands on a nearby building, shortly followed by Genos who then reveals the large robot is in fact an S-Class hero for the Hero Association. Genos introduces himself and asks Bofoi for his help, but Bofoi refuses, stating that he is only there to test out a new weapon, and that he would prefer to be called Metal Knight, as it is weird to call a hero by his real name. He then reveals that he isn't even in Z-City, but is instead using a remote controlled robot from a safe distance away. Genos then runs off to a better place to stop the meteor, but stops as Bofoi fires a volley of large missiles which converge on the meteor and cause a massive explosion. This, unfortunately, is not enough to stop the meteor which bursts through the cloud of smoke cause by the explosion much to both Genos and Bofoi's surprise. Alien Conquerors Arc After Lord Boros's defeat and the fall of the Dark Matter Thieves' spaceship, Bofoi, through one of his robots, appear in the ruins of A-City to collect the remains of the spaceship. Genos then confront him asking what he will do with it, and Bofoi answers that he will use their technology to make new powerful weapons, that are needed for the sake of peace. It is also revealed that Genos and Bofoi may have a connection, as Drive Knight tells Genos that Bofoi is his "enemy". Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc While Elder Centipede wrecks havoc to S-City, Bofoi arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Despite his powerful set of missiles, Elder Centipede only get's annoyed. Bofoi see this as an opportunity to collect Elder Centipede skin after his defeat to build more weapons. He then tells the Mohican and Pineapple to leave because of the potential destruction his weapons can cause. After successfully capturing the child of a sponsor, Elder Centipede took Phoenix Man and Rhino Wrestler and proceeded to retreat underground. Shocked by Elder Centipede's retreat, Metal Knight gave chase, persistent not to lose his target. He successfully grabbed onto Elder Centipede as they disappeared below. At some point, through unknown means, Bofoi's Metal Knight robot was severely damaged and captured at Monster Association's Headquarter, and it's broken pieces are hung in chains. Despite the damage, it is still operational and is apparently being used by Bofoi to spy on Orochi and Psykos. Through his robot Bofoi questions Orochi and Psykos about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, but it is not their end goal. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After Caped Baldy makes his way into the A Rank of the Hero association. Dr. Bofoi takes an interest in him after a security system installed for the new HQ he had constructed using the invaders ship, was dismantled by the former single handed. While looking over the video surveillance Bofoi decides to study Saitama's superhero registration entry. Looking into his hero activity he finds nothing of interest other than his sharp rise in the ranks over the coarse of three months, yet notices, while viewing the security footage, that the defense robots he designed were made to take down Demon level threats; and for him to have so easily taken them apart implicates his power being either at or greater than S class. Fall of the Hero Association Arc After the fiasco concerning Fubuki, Tatsumaki and Caped Baldy resulted in the destruction of the new superhero base and the escape of all the Mysterious Beings incarcerated in its basement. Bofoi gains a grudge against Saitama when the incident caused had unintentionally ruined Bofoi's reputation with his contractors. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Big Construction After the fallout left behind by the collapse of Boros' and his invaders ship over A-City. Bofoi sends a giant robot sanitation squad, commandeering multiple drones to rebuild A-City into the Hero Association's new HQ, taking only seven days to do so from the estimated ten years. An altercation occurred between his Metal Knight mechanicloids and Tanktop Master after they were dispatched to pick up the mess bit by bit due to a misunderstanding, not that the latter was any match for them regardless. Squadron While testing and experimenting on some of the many different types of Monsters in his inventory, Dr. Bofoi had lent one of his weaker subjects to a district director from the Hero Association's Z-City branch named Guiches. As the subject escaped from confinement and hearing that mistakes were made by said coordinator when he tried to profit from it however. Dr. Bofoi sent out a call that the cage he designed to hold Scaledon could contain Demon Level mysterious beings, yet due to environmental and dietary changes it might grow or change in inexplicable ways. In lite of recent events where the threat had been dealt with by the group of heroes assembled. Metal Knight, who remained in the shadows, had the Z-City director canned until time passed and he could reinstate him. Going on to say that trading monsters in for specific attributes they possess, e.i. scales, skin and specimens in general, is a very lucrative business given there are lots of collectors who're interested in buying them. But there's always someone who screws royally in doing so, stating how he hates the Hero Association operator's as he's discharging the former director but admits how useful it is that they're so predictable and easily manipulated. Abilities and Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Bofoi is very powerful. Though he got to that position due to his brain power and the strength of his weapons as opposed to his own strength. The Hero Association fears that if he were to betray them he would be a great threat. Fighting Style Mech Piloting: Bofoi is said to have a reputation of using powerful weaponry to pulverize his opponents and everything else in the vicinity. He uses for his missions and experiments various remotely controlled robots equipped for the occasion. He also appears to have great skill in piloting his favored battle robot. With this form of combat, Bofoi has the advantage of not putting his own life at stake, as he controls his robots from a safe distance. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Bofoi possesses a genius-level intellect, which enables him to create highly advanced machines and weapons. He created various defense systems for the Hero Association, such as a nearly indestructible shelter. He was also able to rebuild the Hero Association's HQ in A-City in a few days, proving great architectural knowledge. Equipment Robots (ロボット, Robotto): Given his preferred form of combat, Bofoi has a vast amount of remotely controlled robots with inbuilt weapons, which he also uses for experimentation, scouting and rebuilding. *'Battle Robot' (Unofficial Name by HA) (戦闘ロボット, Sentō Robotto) Bofoi's favored remotely controlled robot, which he uses in combat. It is a large silver-colored robot with multiple cannons attached to its back. It has a distinct set of three circular marks on its "face." Bofoi is capable of communicating through this robot. It is first shown, when Bofoi was testing its weapons against a colossal meteorite. ::Flight: Bofoi's battle robot is shown to be capable of flight. This is due to the multiple jet propellers incorporated in its design. ::Missiles: Bofoi's battle robot is shown to be able to fire off massive volleys of large, powerful missiles. They are noted to possess great destructive power by Genos. ::Suction Pads: The battle robot possesses multiple suction pads inside its body, which it can extend out in order to cling on something. Bofoi first used them on Elder Centipede, when the latter retreated with its comrades. * Reconnaissance Robot (Unofficial Name by HA) (偵察用ロボット, Teisatsu-yō Robotto): A smaller, roughly human-sized robot with no visible weaponry or armor. Like the favored battle robot of Bofoi, it has a distinct set of three circular marks on its "face". Bofoi, like with his other robots, is capable of communicating through this robot. It was first shown after the battle against the Dark Matter Thieves, coming out from a pod. * Construction Robot (Unofficial Name by HA) (エ事用ロボット, E koto-yō Robotto): A colossal four-legged robot with a vast amount of drones stored inside. Bofoi, like with his other robots, is capable of communicating through this robot. It was used by Bofoi to rebuild the Hero Association's HQ after the battle against the Dark Matter Thieves. ::Small Recovery Robots (回収用小型ロボット, Kaishū-yō Kogata Robotto): The construction robot has multiple small recovery robots in it, which it can send out to recover materials. The recovery robots are ball-shaped and have propellers, which enables them to fly. The are also able to extend arms to collect debris. Hero Rating Metal Knight's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles *Genos, Bofoi and Saitama vs. Meteor *Bofoi vs. Elder Centipede Trivia * He is rumored to have an arsenal of weapons and a robotic army. * The four-legged Construction Robot used to rebuild Hero Association HQ resembles the AT-AT from Star Wars. * Due to what Drive Knight said to Genos about Bofoi implies there is some sort of connection between the two but the details of that connection are unknown. References Navigation zh:波佛依博士（金屬騎士） Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Heroes